Super Smash Bros Live!
by BlackRose26
Summary: Some Very Funny SSB stories! :) Read and Review okay!
1. Episode1:LinkZelda Rampage!

Â©ZELDA LIVEÂ©  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda,or Link but only my character!I wish I id Though * _*:;  
  
Sansuko:Welcome to Zelda live with your host Sansuko!We have two people we know your just dying to meet!The savior of Hyrule,Link! *Link comes out the back.......but unexpectdly trips!* Sansuko:That was a surprize ~_~;; Link:I'm Ok ~_~;; Sansuko:And the most beautifull princess in Hyrule,Zelda *Zelda comes out spotlessly clean(as always)* Zelda:Hello Miss.Sansuko : ) Sansuko:Hello Princess Zelda! *Guy in audience* Guy:Booo!!!Who needs Zelda! Zelda:What!!!!*Transforms into Sheik takes him outside closes the door and starts to beat up the guy!* Sansuko:Ok this is getting weird........Anyway lets get on with the show! *:Ding: :Ding:* Sansuko:Well guys you know what that means!!Time to read our fan-mail! 8picks out random mail* Sansuko:It reads: I was wondering does Link have a crush on Zelda? from fangirl1# Sansuko:Good Question!Let's get Zelda in before he says the answer! *Zelda!!!!!* Zelda:Ok I'm Here! ~.~ Sansuko:Ok Link say the anwser! Link:Yes I do have a crush on Zelda! Fangirl1#:Alright girls I was afaid this was going to happen! Girls Plan B! *Fangirls jump Link!(Oh My)* Sansuko/Zelda:O.o Sansuko:Your beating up poor Link!!!!!! :^( That's it!*Transforms into A big Mean Chimmer* SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!! Everyone:*Sits**Shuts up* Sansuko:Thank you!Ok times up!Well that seems to be the end of our show!Good-bye everyone! Zelda:See you next week! Beat up Guy:See ya :OW: Link:Bye! 


	2. Episode2:Fox Got Amnesia?

When Fox got amnesia! Disclaimer:Sadly I dont't own the Super Smash Bros. Melee Copyright!I own the game!  
  
Sansuko:Hello and Welcome back! Today is story time with Hyri the Sorrceress!You can take it from here Hyri! Hyri:Hello I'm Hyri and today I have a special story......It's when Fox got Amenesia......Really funny! Once upon a time Fox,Peach,and Ness.Ness was hits Fox with his bat and Peach was hitting him with a Frying Pan......and he was the punching bag.... Peach:*Smacks him with Frying pan* Ness:*Hits him with bat* Fox:Uh guys you've been hitting me for SIX HOURS!!!!!!Could YOU STOP!!! Peach/Ness:No! Fox:I give up!! Peach:Ok Ness dont hit him any more :) Ness:Awwww.......... :( *HEY YLink* YLink:What? Ness:Do you still have those rocks? YLink:Yeah Ness:Give Me some I'm going to throw some at Fox. YLink:But did'nt Peach say not to?! Ness:Yes,but who cares!*Throws rocks at Fox* Fox:Ouch haven't you torched me enough!? Ness:No O,O Fox:Uhhh I see Stars *Peach walks in* Peach:CHILDREN!!:OWhat are you doing to Fox!? He's nearly unconsious!!! Ylink/Ness:Oops!!! Peach:Poor Fox........I'm going to have to let Dr.Mario have a look....... :( *Peach Brings Fox to Dr.Mario's Office* Peach:Doctor is anything the matter with Fox?! Dr.Mario:Nothing to serious.......He might be in a coma.......... Peach:Oh No! Dr.Mario:Just Kidding! :) Peach:This is not a laughing matter this is serious!Shame on you!!I'm go to talk some sence into those kids!*Runs out the door**SLAM* Fox:Uhhhhh what happened who are you.........Who am I? Dr.Mario:Uh Oh....... *Peach:Blah Blah Blah you darn kids!!!!!Blah blah!!!Poor Fox!!!!! Ness/YLink:....................* Peach:Opens door to Dr.Mario's Office* Peach:Doctor what happened!? Dr.Mario:Fox has Amnesia........... Peach:Don't just stand there do something! DrMario:I cure viruses I'm not an X-ray technisen!Well I'll just knock some sence into him!*Pulls out Mallet* :::WHACK::: Fox:uhhhhh......::::Stunned:::::: Peach:DOCTOR! Dr.Mario:What! Fox:What happen My head feels funny....... Peach:Oh My God Fox D O Y O U R E M E M B E R M E ? Fox:Of couse why would'nt I??? Peach:Because Ness,YLink,and I maid you catch Amnesia by smacking the heck out of you....... Fox:WHAT!!!!:O Peach:hehehehe......*swoosh----------* Fox:Come Back here!!!!!!!  
  
Hyri:And that was the end of our story "The End" Sansuko:That was great!and Funny!Just one thing....... Hyri:what? Sansuko:How come your so miserable? Hyri:I dont get paid and your're ruining my life........ Sansuko:O_O ok Well that's our show see ya next time at SSB Live! Peach:Help me Fox is chasing me! Hyri:Hide behind us! Peach:Ok!!! *swoosh!* Fox:Where did she go?! Hyri:Behind us. Peach:Oh no! O_O;; END*  
  
Hope you guys liked it! 


	3. Episode3:A very unhappy ending!

SSBM Live!  
Disclaimer:I dont own SuperSmashbros Melee!  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sansuko:Wow, Iown my own show it's so beautiful  
*starts to cry for a min.*Ok that's enough of that!  
Now on with the show!  
----------------------  
Sansuko:Okay and were back and today we have something very special of you  
today folks!  
Some_person_in-audience:*cough**cough*  
Sansuko:Um do you mind trying to run a show here!  
SPIA:*cough*cough*  
Sansuko:Okay let me be polite.....Sir once again can you please be so kind  
as to stop  
coughing?  
SPIA:*cough*cough*  
Sansuko:That's it Secririty!  
*About 7 officers come out of nowhere!and escort the person off property*  
Sansuko:Okay now that's over!Alright today's guest is Pichu!  
*pokemon music comes on(2 be a Master)*  
*pichu comes out and audience cheers*  
Pichu:Pichu pi chu pi!(translation:Thank you Thank you!)  
Sansuko:Welcome Pichu, alright we have some questions for you some  
people want to know how come your so powerful in yet so cute?  
Pichu:Pi chu pi chu chu pich-.(translation:That is a very good quest-)  
Mewtwo:*Ahem*  
Pichu:*neverously*pi pi pichuuu(Mewtwo is the most powerful!!)  
Mewtwo:*controls backstage manager*  
Manager:Umm.Excuse me Sansuko....  
Sansuko:Yes  
Manager:*whsipers something*  
Sansuko:What!?  
Manager:It's true your being sued because the man that was thrown out  
actually was choking on his popcorn.........  
Sansuko:Oh Geez it can't get any worse.........  
Well See next time people I have to go pay off my insurance  
See Ya! 


End file.
